It's F-cking Tapioca
by Pas d'Autres
Summary: Eren likes spontaneity in his life—it's fun, exciting, and hey—you only live once right? So when he's kidnapped into a very nice black Mercedes convertible by a very nicely dressed man in black Prada shades, well he couldn't really resist an adventure. [In other words, Eren lands tapioca pearls in a certain someone's car and that certain pissy someone won't let it go.]


**AN: **The more and more I read this I see how unrealistic it is and how ooc Levi is, so please be prepared for some fantasy modern!au thingy.

.-.

A _phewww-m_ sound escaped as two squishy black balls shot through the thick straw, landing on the other side of the road.

"Dude, waste of ammo," Eren shook his head, receiving a light shove from Jean.

"Shut up. I didn't know they'd be stuck together."

They were sitting on a parking curb nested in a corner of the plaza—drink in one hand, straw in the other, looking for their next target to hit and destroy. Because what do 16 year olds do on their free time when they're bored out of their minds? Shoot big fat tapioca pearls at innocent citizens of Toronto. These are dangerous times—periods when locals should hide and evade attacks launched by these little monsters.

Another one aimed and fired, this time—"Score!" cheered Jean as he witnessed the fresh painting of dark mush on a car that drove by.

"A white BMW," Eren applauded, "not bad, not bad Jean." It was his turn again and he sucked up a pearl before finding a moving target and blew with full force. It stuck to the hair of some girl and Eren winked her a kiss when she blessed him the finger. "They love me."

"Yeah, and Mikasa loves me."

"Finally admitting it?"

Jean rolled his eyes and loaded up ammo. "She's hopeless, only got eyes on you but we all know you're never gonna give her some. Aight watch this: quintuple-whammy coming up."

He stood aiming high in the sky and fired five pearls in a uniform manner into a beautiful arch and watched as three landed on the hood of a black convertible Mercedes and two inside the car.

Jean fist-bumped the air. "Damn right!"

The car screeched to a sudden stop and out stepped a very grumpy-looking man. He couldn't be more Chinese mafia in his full black suit, hair slicked back, cool black shades, and a pair of newly shined shoes to go.

"Shit!" Jean yelped as he ducked behind a pillar.

Eren chortled at his friend's panic. "The fuck Jean, scared?"

"'He looks like the demon spawn and I'd like to keep my liver thank you very much." Jean hissed.

"It's tapioca for Christ's sake, we can just wash it off with a hose-down. Don't be such a—" Eren didn't finish his sentence when he saw Jean's sudden horrified face ("oh crap!") and a second later, he was yanked by the back of his collar and met with a pair of black Prada shades.

"You've got some nerves to shit on _my_ car."

Eren blinked and made out an intelligent, "huh?"

"What, you can't pass waste from your ass so you use your other end?"

Horrified, Eren turned to Jean's equally terrified eyes. A strange sight, because they were 16-year olds: strong and fearless.

"Don't look to your friend brat, he isn't going to help you." That dark scowl of his defined demonic.

Eren protested "dude! It wasn't me!", which didn't help apparently because the man's lips thinned and the next the he knew, he was pulled up and out onto the road. Shit, was he going to be run over and become Mercedes-roadkill?!

"Yeah that's what they all say."

Dumped roughly into the car—head hitting the leather seat, butt sticking its glory out, Eren watched the panicked look from Jean as he rose from his hiding spot and reached out his hand. "Eren!" But they were already on the run. Straightening himself, Eren crouched over the back of the car, arms outstretched.

"Jean!"

Jean yelled. "Get your phone!"

He quickly reached his back pocket—good, still there. They were far now and Jean was a dot. "Jeaaan!" He reached as far as he could. "Find meee!"

"Are you done being a drama-queen?" The driver snapped. "'Cause I need you to shut the fuck up."

Eren looked on for a moment, taking in the situation. He'd been teen-napped, by a young man who suspiciously reminded him of some _yakuza_ of high position. And he ain't having none of that. His hands slowly slithered to his phone and from the corner of his eyes, he prepared for emergency call 911.

"I'm not kidnapping you so relax."

"Very convincing."

"I can report vandalism on private property kid."

"It's fucking tapioca!" Eren hollered. "And you got the wrong guy dumbass!"

The car hit its breaks and the sudden force pushed Eren into the back of the seat. "Ow shit, dude!"

His kidnapper turned around and boy, did Eren want to punch those Prada shades. "You know what this world needs? Adolescents with actual working brains. There's too many idiots doing stupid shit and making shitty decisions that's going to make their lives even shittier than already is."

Eren crossed his arms and leaned back. "What does that have to do with me?" He honestly didn't know why he wasn't jumping over the door and out of the car.

"Because I'm going to _educate_ you on the importance of _life_ and how not to _waste _it with _smart _decision-making." He bit out every word. "I'm going to help make the world a better fucking place, so sit back and appreciate the ride like a teenager should."

His green eyes remained on those suspicious shades then lingered around the car interior, appreciating its finesse and class. The man sighed and took off his glasses, revealing two striking silvers that caused a little _ba-dump_ in Eren's chest. "Levi."

Exotic name for exotic eyes. And all of a sudden his voice sounded exotic too. He settled into the seat—his day was pretty boring until now, so might as well enjoy the adventure. "Eren."

"Yeah, figured from the way your boyfriend called your name like, ten times." Levi went back to the wheel, flipping off a honking car ("fuck off asshole!"). Eren liked him already.

"I'd bend over before dating that asshole." He met Levi's eyes for a second through the rear mirror. Smirking, Eren leaned over. "So, where we headin'?"

"Nowhere."

"You're just going to be my chauffer for the rest of the day?"

"I'm no one's bitch," he replied, "And no. You're going to find those two disgusting balls you so wondrously gave to my car."

Rolling his eyes, he went on his search for tapioca pearls. His phone vibrated and he checked to see Jean's frantic text. Grinning, he replied with just a vague 'im ok no worries'. That'll keep him guilty for the rest of the day—damn horse-face not owning up to his actions.

"You know, I don't get how kids refuse to listen to their elders." Levi started. "You brats should stay in school, study hard, and be good little students so you can graduate and find jobs so you don't starve yourself to death."

"It's summer vacation," reasoned Eren. Where the hell did this come from, did the guy have a habit of giving lectures to every teen he meets?

"Go do something productive for life's sake. Learn something, mow the lawn, cook shitty food, walk the damn dog." Eren quirked his eyebrows—walk the dog? "_Not_ sleep all day or spend hours on fucking Tumblr, or date guys who are inappropriate for you," Levi stressed that last big. "And definitely not shooting _food_ at people."

"It's called 'fun' Levi," Eren pointed out. "Go try it out sometime."

"It's called being stupid."

"You're stupid for letting a complete stranger inside your car."

"Trust me kid," Levi's eyes flickered to him through the mirror. "You won't be able to lay a finger on me."

Eren poked him hard in the shoulder, and innocently looked back. Levi rolled his eyes. "Grow up."

"I'm sixteen!" The boy raised his arms and let the breeze take over. They were now on the highway toward what looked like downtown, and it felt pretty awesome with the roof opened. "I don't need to grow up yet! There's still time to enjoy life and laugh, and be spontaneous."

Levi added with a mutter, "not enough."

"I bet you were a grouchy teenager, looking all depressed and snapping at whoever comes your way," Eren teased with a smile. He could imagine it now: a short small demon-child with glares daggered in every direction and a scowl saying how much he hated the world. What a pissy little kitty.

"I was hardworking and actually cared for my future," the other said with a bite. There was a bitter tone behind his words that made Eren think twice. "Teenagers these days don't ever think about the consequences, how they're going to affect them later in life. Why can't they just _listen?!_"

Eren shrugged. "That's what we're known for. We don't think, we're still kids. Why do you want us to grow up so fast?"

"Because every action will affect your future!" Levi hollered, punching the wheel. "You don't understand!"

"No I don't," Eren snapped back. "Because I'm not an adult with a pickle up my ass yet. Chillax dude."

Eren's green eyes squinted in annoyance when they noticed Levi's hands tighten on the wheel. His head was now rested on his arm, propped on the car door. If this was what he got from wanting a different adventure, then he'd rather stick with his peeps. Seriously, who the fuck picks up kids and gives them a full lecture about life? Or maybe it was just Levi. Something from the way the man was ranting told Eren either the man was severely frustrated with today's youth, or it was more close to home. It made him think too much, and Eren didn't feel much like talking anymore. Apparently Levi too and this awkward silence took over the car ride.

He didn't realise how long time went by until they pulled up to an abandoned parking lot beside the shore. A few wrecked cars lined on the side and weed infesting along cracked cement. There was no one around except for the two of them, a desert junkyard it was. He wrinkled his nose; Eren had seen enough movies to know where this was headed.

"This where you're going to kill and dump me in the water?"

Levi scoffed. "The lake's disgusting as it is. This is where I come to think."

In a trashy place like this? "Okay man."

Eren remained silent. That little spat still lingered in the tense air and he didn't really want to add on to it. Looking to his phone—crap, no battery. Mom was going to go all Godzilla on him again. He then saw Levi shuffling comfortably in his seat, looking out the ugly lake as if contemplating on life. The teen made a vow not to become like that grouch when he's older.

Eren heard him clear his throat and watched him from the corner of his eyes, waiting. "My good friend travels a lot, around the world on business trips." Levi softly started. "He doesn't have time for any relationships."

Was this the part where he reveals his whole SOB story? Because Eren was not a good listener and he was worse in consolations. He waited for him to continue though, the watery gleam glossing over his cold stone eyes held Eren to his spot.

"I have a little sister, barely in her teens. She's young and a romantic and fantasizes about her love story all day."

Eren didn't see anything wrong with that. "She's a teenager. She's supposed to be doing stuff like that."

"She's _sixteen_."

A smirk crept out, laughing at Levi's aghast expression when he casually replied, "I'm sixteen and I fantasize my men all day."

"He's twenty-five," Levi growled, fists curled tightly. Oh. So that was what he was getting grey hair for. Eren broke a smile. He could feel Levi's unspoken adoration for the little sis and it was sweet. Uptight pickle-in-the-ass guy did have a soft spot somewhere.

He spoke in a gentle voice, "and? What's wrong with that?"

Narrowed eyes shot to him in shock. "They're nine years apart."

A shrug. "My dad's eleven years older than my mom. They're pretty happy together."

"It's not about being happy," Levi snapped and Eren dropped his smile.

"Then what? About the fucking future?"

"Her safety! Health! Erwin's the type of guy who'll put work over anything."

"Are they having sex?"

Levi whipped his direction in horror. "What?"

"Are they having sex? Do the do, frick the fracking, baby-making."

"Wh-what. God—" Levi sighed and rubbed his face in disbelief. "_No_. They're not fucking—else I would've chopped off Erwin's dick a long time ago."

Eren cringed. "You're not a very good friend."

"I'm a brother first, _then_ a friend."

"Is this the reason you're suddenly against the whole teenage world today?" Eren half-joked.

"I have a little brother too."

"Oh no."

"Games all day and grades are shit. Applications are coming up and he's not even worried," Levi sighed with a shake of his head. "They don't ever listen to me."

Eren arched his eyebrows in a point. "Shouldn't this be your parents' job?"

"They're dead."

Oh. Stepped on a landmine there, Jaeger. Great going.

"And now they think they can do whatever the fuck they want."

Eren bit his lips, staying silent. He had nothing in mind to help, this was out of his spectrum. Compared to Levi, he was a beansprout just barely out of the soil. No advice to offer, no comforting words to soothe. He finally landed on the question why Levi picked a 16-year old to have some heart-to-heart with. All he knew were school (well, skipping them but he wasn't going to confess to Levi that), skateboarding, parties, and bubble-tea.

Emerald eyes brightened.

"You know what you need? A good dose of bubble-tea, extra tapioca." His smile stretched cheek to cheek. "Lots of 'em."

Levi gave him a look that asked 'have you even been listening? I'm upset as fuck and you're here thinking bubble-tea.' "Really kid?"

"Have you tried?"

"I don't drink nasty shit."

"You're missing out, you hermit crab."

Silver clashed with emerald in a staring contest, one challenging the other to back down and go for some bubble-fucking-tea. Eren couldn't help but wiggle his smile in laughter. Suddenly feeling giddy and fearless, he hopped over to the passenger's seat and beamed at Levi. "Let's go for some bubble-tea. I'll show you the best in town."

He gave up eventually. Levi scoffed a chuckle and started up the car, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why am I listening to a brat."

"Because you need to live a little and get that stopper out of your ass." Eren pointed towards the main street. "To Chatime!"

They arrived in front of a small store along many on the streets—more like some dinky convenience store with Chinese characters poorly photoshoped onto the sign. It looked like one of those behind-the-streets Asian restaurants where you'd expect mice running around and dirt-cheap food, but this was Eren's favourite bubble-tea place. Levi was disgusted—horrified when he learned he'd have to be in that place—but was a little bit comforted to see a refreshingly clean environment inside.

Only to turn sullen at the amount of hipster teens overrunning the space.

"Chill. Out. Levi, they're one of us," Eren teased with a bright smile, "humans."

Levi scoffed and looked away. He was like a European marble statue in the middle of New York's Times Square Everything on Levi was still prim and perfect—not a wrinkle in sight and hair out of place, except for that one small strand sticking out but Eren could make it an exception. Many were sneaking glances at the unaware Adonis and Eren could help but feel a little proud of his big catch.

"A roasted-tea with green jelly please, and tapioca." Eren ordered, then glanced over with a smirk. "Make that _double-extra_."

"Oi, you want me to choke on them?" asked Levi, to whom Eren batted his eyes innocently.

"Trust me, you'll need it."

The cashier pulled out a colourful card and handed it over. "You're just in for our one-day event! Next time you come, you'll get a free drink of any flavour on us." Eren winked at her as thanks, noting how Levi clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

And they walk out with two large drinks, half-filled with tapioca. Levi cringed upon taking his first sip and Eren choked out a giggle. There was something amusingly adorable watching Levi squint his eyes in suspicion and tighten his cheeks with distaste. He was ready for the coming question.

"How the fuck do you stomach this? It's not even real tea."

Eren offered a laugh and sucked in a tapioca pearl. "Ready?"

"What?"

"Watch." He aimed and shoot, and looked in glee as splat against a passing car was made. "Now you."

Levi gave him an incredulous stare. "Really?"

"Really. That's what the extra tapioca's for," confirmed Eren, nodding excitingly. His body was filled with frivolity, not sure why—maybe he was really excited to see Levi cheer up his grumpy ass with the one thing that never failed him.

"I'm not a kid Ere—"

Rolling his eyes, he scooted over to grab the straw and shove it in Levi's mouth. "Suck."

He ignored how Levi flickered his gaze at him and definitely tried to focus elsewhere when his lips tightened around the straw and throat constrained. Instead, he paid all his attention on guiding Levi's straw out the streets, his enclosed lips following closely behind. "Blow."

One big breath. And blast off. Levi's first ever tapioca-attack succeeded in a staining form of brown splayed across the windshield of a car in front of them.

"Beautiful." Eren commented with an appreciative nod, but more so he was secretly awaiting on Levi's reaction, hoping all to be positive. He never expected an outburst of guttural laughter. It was a bright sound, like tingling bells chiming through the air and bouncing little sparkles into Eren's ears. His baritone thundered against his chest and Eren found his heart beating to that rhythmic pace.

It was mesmerizing.

Cut off from the world, Eren's senses became all too sensitive at the sight in front of him. The way Levi's stray bangs bounced to his chuckles, the way his nose crinkled in uncontrollable quaking and how his thin lips stretched into a wide opened smile, opened for the world and letting out that deep sound of relieved joy. The way he brought his hands to wipe tears formed from his scrunched eyes. How he couldn't stop trembling and it was leftover giggles after another. Eren was in a cloudless daze, having no other words to describe except, "beautiful."

It was a breathless whisper Levi didn't catch, for he was caught up in his own cloud slowly coming down. This time, it was all his own will—loading another pearl and waiting for the right moment to shoot. It missed a bicyclist speeding by causing Levi to grimace.

"You're right," he admitted. "It's a good way to vent." And he blew some more, glad that Eren ordered extra amount of ammo.

The teen didn't exactly say that, but whatever made Levi happy. Because well, it felt strangely good to see him happy. That little smile struck home to Eren's heart. A little too close to home. He took a deep breath and that new weight didn't shake off.

"So do you usually steal teenagers and take them on adventures downtown?" Eren casually started, joining in the fun and made an unsuccessful shot at a moving car.

"When I'm in the mood."

"Sugar daddy."

"Oi," Levi flicked a tapioca towards Eren ("dude what the fuck?!"), "I'm barely over my twenties."

"You look fifty," Eren pointed with a straight-face, enjoying the way Levi twitched under his comment. What a sensitive guy. Sensitive and soft, like a kitten waiting to be pet. He internally snickered, cat-ears would look great on him. He was caught up with such tempting image that he didn't notice a straw targeting straight at him.

"I'm still in school dumbass," Levi retorted before blowing. Three wet balls met with Eren's face and he jumped back.

"Dude no cheating! Not supposed to be that close to your target."

"Oh?" Levi's neatly-primed eyebrows arched in a challenge. "And what pray tell would be appropriate shooting range?"

Not one to back down, Eren demonstrated with a pedestrian on the other side of the street. It landed perfectly, confusing the hell out of the business man as to where that sudden impact came from. "See those skills? Took weeks to master."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Real life accomplishment there." He imitated Eren's actions and tried for a group of teens walking down. His pearl barely made it across the streets. Eren chocked out a snicker, but that didn't stop Levi. He tried again, hitting a parked car, and then a fire hydrant, then one straight into the sewer. Eren slapped his thighs repeatedly, unable to contain his laughter.

"Levi stop, you're killing me!" Receiving his frustrated growl made him more out of control. It was cute. "You're wasting precious food!"

"You're the smartass who said it was okay."

"Actually _hitting_ things is not a waste. But you," Eren chocked out a snort, "you're special."

Hearing that raspy growl made it all the more fun and Levi went to shooting whatever he could get his tapiocas on next—which unfortunately happened to be a police his motorcycle. The man of authority turned to them for a moment and they froze. It became nothing, for nice policeman let that slide.

Eren blew a sigh of relief but became aware of his surrounding—several accusing eyes looked their way. "Think it's time we dip."

"Let's."

That didn't mean the fun had to stop. Eren soon was having the time of his life cruising around downtown Toronto in the black Mercedes, car-hood off, arms stretched out and high, eyes closed as he let the breeze whisk his hair to a mess. The moment his greens fell on a white BWM, he rushed for his almost-finished bubble tea.

"Target found!" He reported. "Target locked." _Pheewm. _"Target destroyed!"

Shaking his head, Levi lightly asked, "really, how old are you."

Eren shaped his fingers into a heart and winked. "Forever sweet sixteen!"

Levi chuckled. "Sixteen..." He went for his own drink and attempted to aim, before a honk from incoming traffic broke his concentration and his hands quickly straightened the wheel onto their road again. Eren palmed the dashboard, wide eyes and mouth gaped.

"Dude," he whispered. "I'm only sixteen. Can't die yet."

He didn't know why, but Levi started shaking, and then out with that throaty laugh of his. The teen couldn't help but smile. Because he really _really_ did like that bright sound. And he couldn't help but to join in, letting in the crazy stuff the day offered take over his emotions. Eren was spontaneous, but he never expected this. Being kidnapped by a man in black suit and Prada shades, having the ride of his life in a fucking Mercedes Benz (Honda Civics were how he rolled with), shooting tapioca at innocent people of Toronto like typical teenagers. And he never expected a compliment that shook his very heart.

"You have a nice laugh."

Simple, factual, devoid of biased emotions. Yet it stopped Eren in his tracks, his blood slowed and heart skipping a beat—it felt weird, foreign. Damn it Eren, it was just a sentence, five words, a comment on his stupid laugh. Nothing more—and he was here going through some kind of emotional enlightenment. He let out a curt cough, cleared his throat, smirked (lips shaky in the littlest corner).

"Nothing compare to you."

He almost missed the stain of red on Levi's cheeks when he turned aside—almost. Giddiness carved a curve on his lips, a grin so big his cheeks would be sore by the end of the day. Levi didn't say anything but he didn't need to—Eren enjoyed his squirming discomfort. He hoped he made the man feel the same strange sensation Levi left him with.

Their final destination was the park beside the short, an empty parking lot situated right beside the lake. Eren, finally tired from the day's buzz, had his seat inclined back to a more comfortable position. Levi was leaning against the car, his slender build just blocking the setting sun that was reflecting off calm waters and hitting orange-scarlet on the city. He had stripped his suit jacket, leaving little to imagine with his white dress-shirt hugging his figure a little too nicely (Eren bet it was custom-fitted).

Mind half in a daze, he traced in air the outline of Levi's back, appreciating that slight curve running down his waist. Lazy eyes rolled up to an equally slender neck, milky-smooth and glowing in sunlight. The sight of that much exposed skin—_precious _skin—made Eren hot inside. He wanted to...lick it.

Thank god for Levi's tongue-click of disgust, for his mindless body really would've done it. "Out of tapioca."

Eren had the distant conscious to swallow, dry weight forcing down to the pits of his stomach. His voice came out raspy and staggered. "W-who told you to waste them like that."

Levi turned to him and right there, struck through the heart. Green couldn't look away from piercing gray; like a small pebble of jade under sheens of molten silver. Maybe it was how the sun radiated a halo-like effect around Levi, how strays of light touched his long eyelashes and glossed over a gleam of _soul_ in his pupils—because there and then, Levi looked _angelic_. Eren wasn't religious, but for this moment he believed in angels. And this angel standing in front of him was gorgeous.

"You did," that low gruff voice finally did the spot and his chest was sure to deflate because damnit, it was tiring to keep up with his rapid heartbeat.

Now Eren was only sixteen. Mind young and fresh and, okay as Levi said it, underdeveloped. He also happened to have no filter for his mouth most of the time, and a blown-away Eren definitely qualified for one of those moments. "You can have some of mine."

A winded whisper, but heard nonetheless.

Levi stiffened, stood still in his wake. Eyes on Eren, waiting for the younger to make a move because well, his words could mean lots of things right? The teen realised and like on automation, he got his bubble tea, sipped, stuck his tongue against his end of the straw, and pulled it out for Levi. Spare drops of sugared liquid escaped onto the leather seat, but Levi wasn't paying attention for his eyes were on him and then the straw lined with tapioca pearls.

Eren waited intently, like a dog for its master to shake its pending paw suspended in mid-air. But it was more than that, Eren thought. By now, he felt like it was more than just sharing bubble tea and tapioca pearls. And maybe Levi thought so too, for he gracefully bent down and took in the other end of the straw, softly sucking in the squishy balls, one by one. They didn't break eye contact, unable to—electric sparks kept them in place, daring them to move and break the flow.

Eren's tongue was becoming sensitive to each suckle from the other end, the tip tingling that every slight pull of air evoked. He didn't notice the way he was exuding heavy staggered breaths, or how he was burning up from the heat of his lower body. His eyes flickered down and caught sensual, _illegal_ pink lips holding on to the straw, wrapping nicely around and—

(Fuck, no stop, Eren. Just...stop.)

It took a while for him to note that Levi pulled away, silently chewing on his snack. This sudden awkwardness chilled around them, or it was with them the whole time and Eren just noticed now. But he made his move; now it was Levi's turn. The man let out a sound of appreciation, a small moan singing in Eren's ears.

"That was disgusting." Casual, playing it cool. And so Eren shrugged and played along.

"You still went for it."

Levi shrugged.

"And liked it.

Levi stopped short. "...I did."

His mind settled down. That was hesitation, a good thing. It meant that his words made Levi stop his snarky replies, made him think deeper. It meant the underlying meaning of his words made Levi think, consider, and _agree_. That was...on good track? Of what though, Eren still wasn't sure. And he didn't have time to analyse as Levi hopped back inside the car.

"Sun's down. I should get you back before someone actually dubs me your kidnapper."

"Why _did_ you just steal me away?" His greater curiousity made him unaware of his wording.

Shrugging, Levi gave curt answer. "Was pissed already—Isabel went off to see Erwin again and then you had to go wreck my car—"

"It's fucking tapioca."

"—and I wanted to teach someone the importance of smart decision-making."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Mother hen. Some day you _will_ be charged for teen-napping. I'm not like normal kids, going with the flow."

"No," Levi was quick to respond, his soft voice stopped Eren in his tracks. "No you aren't." He didn't know why, but he was still waiting. Waiting on something, for Levi to continue. He had a feeling Levi would continue, because he held a strange glint in his eyes and looked like he had more to say. But the man just started the car and off they went.

"Address?"

"Huh?" came his intelligent reply.

"Your home. Address."

"You're not gonna stalk me or anything?"

"Please," Levi scoffed, "I've got better things to do."

Eren kept quiet. It wasn't like he had more to say now, only that he wanted to stay just a bit longer. With him, in this car, here in downtown Toronto where all the fun and excitement are and it'd be even more adventurous dragging Levi around (he bet the hermit didn't really have a life outside of school). But he was pretty sure they don't need his whining. That gloom of disappointment slowly settled itself at the bottom of his stomach and he knew it'd only grow as they near their final destination.

He turned to the window, watching streaks of streetlight zoom by. The hood was enclosed now, and that left a deafening strain inside the car. To think Levi would put on some music at least. But, Eren reasoned, it'd be just another thirty minutes before they reach home and he didn't ever have to deal with this awkwardness again. Because he wouldn't see Levi again.

And that dropped a boulder on his shoulders, weighing him down lower to his disappointment. Eren didn't get a clear picture of why, but he seriously wished the sun hadn't set. He didn't want his day to be over—this escapade was too fun, too spontaneous, too short. Eren loved every second of it, even if there were rough patches in between. Fuck it was like he was describing some relationship, which was utterly, stupidly, crazy.

And this, Eren concluded as they pulled up in front of a familiar house, was the shortest thirty minutes of his life. He knew basic protocol, muttering a thanks and his hands moved to the door handle. He stopped halfway though, suddenly remembering what this trip was really for.

"Hey," he called softly, "you know why us stupid teens are the way we are?"

Levi waited without words.

Eren went back to Levi's gentle expression when he spoke of his siblings, and the absolute adoration held in his eyes. He'd seen that look somewhere, from four people in his life whom are probably worried sick by now. Eren smiled, a little out of envy and a lot out of pure admiration for the man.

"Because we have people like you to watch out for us and take care of our broken selves after doing stupid shit."

Levi opened his eyes just slightly more. Eren held onto his grin, hoping the man knew how much of a good big bro and father-figure he was for the teens. "We have you guys behind our backs just _so_ we can have fun and live a little, before we get our shit together and head out to the real world."

He waited, letting his words settle in for Levi before heading out. "Thanks for today dude, was real fun. Kick your friend's ass if he hurts your sis."

"Hold on."

A mini-pang hit his chest and he looked back, praying that his eyes were not sparkling with hope. "Hmm?"

Levi stretched out a small card. "Don't forget your stupid free-drink-coupon."

Ah, right. Cha-Time's special event from today. Eren was now struggling to maintain his smile, a bit shaky from frustration. And maybe a little regret. Because as he watched Levi pull out of his driveway, he greatly wished to have gotten his number, or Skype or Facebook—something. But hey, like a one night stand, the rule was to keep anonymity. And Eren figured that stupid little brats like him weren't exactly Levi's type.

Well. It was one heck of a 'one night stand'. No regrets, even if it meant coming home to a very angry mother.

"No worries? _No worries?!_" Carla Jaeger shrieked, her voice thundering across the house. "Of course worries! You were _missing_ the entire day!"

"Half," he corrected, finding some amusement in how Jean looked like he was about to piss his pants while Mikasa was rolling her eyes and Armin had his palm on his forehead.

She shot him a glare. "Don't get smart with me, young man. And why didn't you answer my calls?!"

Eren showed her his dead phone. "No batteries."

Carla fumed, in silence. She threw her in the air and Eren celebrated internally at her giving up. He grinned and walked up to her. "I'm fine mom, see? No scratches on my body." Landing a peck on her cheeks, he walked out of the living room. Only to be pulled back by Jean in the hallway.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"What was that Eren?! Did the guy brainwash you or somethin'?" Jean was completely horrified. Eren was _humming_. He kissed her mother in _public_.

Eren shrugged. "He's a decent guy. We went downtown for bubble-tea."

Jean's arms went slack beside him. "...wow. Here I am being the grunt of your mother's rage and you're out there riding dick?!"

Eren punched him, softly. He didn't feel like hurting anyone tonight. "Thanks man," and he strolled to his room, ignore his buddy's outbursts of "for what? _What?!_".

For landing tapioca pearls in Levi's Mercedes.

He was awfully tired, drained by the time he flopped onto his bed. Eyelids were already drooping in sleepiness as today's events replayed in his mind. His last image was of that small purple card—the coupon offering a free drink at ChaTime. He probably wouldn't use it. Probably save it, as a nice reminder of his fairy-tale journey with a man in black suit wearing Prada shades driving a Mercedes convertible.

Reaching to his pocket, he pulled out the signature card and gazed in a dreamy state. He flipped to the back and—

Hold the fuck up.

Eren shot up, ignoring the painful rush of blood down his head as he cleared his eyes and looked again.

**Free drinks sound good.**

A 10-digit number scribbled right below.

In speed of light, Eren grabbed his charging phone and typed up his message. No hesitation, not even caring if this was a prank or not.

_9:53  
dood. uhave a mercedes. u can afford a $5d rink_

_9:55  
Fucking type properly brat. Don't call me dude, I'm not one of your beer buddies. And who paid for you today?_

Eren smiled and decided to go cheeky.

_9:55  
so...does it mean 2day was adate?_

_9:56  
The fuck you're talking about? I merely picked you up, drove you around, paid for you, tolerated your annoying ass and drove you home._

_9:56  
sounds like a dating-formula to me_

_9:58  
Then you haven't played the game long enough. I'll show you a real one. Sunday, 1PM._

Eren let out a squeal. He squealed like a pig in heaven filled with food, but quickly stopped short. If he wasn't wrong, Levi was in college, and he was definitely underage in legal terms. If he was against his friend dating his younger sister, wouldn't this be the exact same situation?

_10:02  
im 16_

_10:02  
And?_

_10:02  
ur like..iunno 25_

_10:03  
22. Are we going to having sex?_

Eyes popped out at the question and he sputtered red embarrassment. Where the hell did that question come from? Were they going to have sex? Did Eren want sex? His heart sped up at the thought of a naked Levi—but no, he internally slapped himself. He was immature yes but not stupid. Another buzz came from his phone.

_10:04  
Eren, first dates don't include sex. And we're not going to._

His heart warmed. It spread across his chest, throughout his body and down to the tip of his toes. He was right, as expected from the adult one. The genuine feel Eren received from that message told him he could trust the guy. Well, after today, he was pretty sure he could. Recalling that layer of affection in those silver orbs when family was mentioned...well, Eren sort of wanted that. He hoped for it.

_10:07  
it's a date then_

.-.

**AN:** Setting is in Toronto because I love our waterfront and I just discovered ChaTime. I know it may seem unrealistic for Levi's characterization, so I deeply apologize for that. It'd be so much easier to explain if written in his POV. All I can say is...don't you just sometimes wish you can find some random stranger, having no attachments whatsoever, and just spill all your troubles to? (No? Oh..okay. Guess I'm the only one then..)

On a side note: I have nothing against BMWs. And Honda Civics—they're the bomb kay, every Asian should have this car at least once in their lifetime.

Find me on tumblr: no-other-words.


End file.
